Episode 9869 (9th September 2019)
Plot It's all go at the bistro as the residents decorate the restaurant for the reception. Gary hears from Craig that Kate's having trouble raising the funds to go travelling. Back from "Stoke", Robert learns about Ray's plans to franchise the bistro, and that Michelle has already okayed it as she didn't want to risk losing the opportunity. He doesn't approve but they're too busy to talk it over properly. Sinead fixes up lunch at the bistro with Daniel. Ray offers up the Chariot Square Hotel for the reception instead, noting that his daughter went through cancer and he'd like to help. Abi secretly records another video for Kev the Crank when Kevin launches into a rant about fame-obsessed kids not having proper jobs. Jenny buys Kate a box of chocolates to cheer her up. Daniel doesn't want to eat where he works and decides to take Bertie to Blackpool for the day instead. Bethany does all she can to stop him, and ends up ordering him to the bistro or risk losing Sinead after he wrongly assumes that she's hitting on him. Robert is furious that Michelle approved the change of venue without consulting him and refuses to attend the reception. Daniel arrives at the bistro where he's greeted by Sinead in her wedding dress. Tyrone encourages Kevin to ask Abi out as she clearly likes him. Jenny tells Kate she has a surprise for her. Craig sees Gary slipping a brown envelope into Kate's handbag. The wedding party - including Arlene and Nancy Tinker - set off for the register office in the wedding cars Ray has laid on. Maria catches Ali and Emma whispering in the salon. Abi agrees to a pint in the Rovers with Kevin later, not realising that it's a date until Tyrone spells it out. Daniel and Sinead arrive at the hotel, married. Claudia announces that she's going to Venice with Ken for his 80th birthday and taking the whole family. Robert goes to Vicky's, planning to stay the night. Jenny is bewildered when Kate thanks her for her gift of £1,000. Adam tells Daniel he's moving out of the flat to give them space. While doing Sinead's hair, Beth spots a lump on her neck. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Chariot Square Hotel - Function room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel is stunned when he finds Sinead at the bistro in her wedding dress; and Tyrone urges Kevin to ask Abi out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,556,300 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes